Laura's friend, Paul's mate
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: One shot spin off from my Lost Girl fanfic, it would make more sense to read that before this. Any way Lauras BFFL comes to visit catching Pauls interest but whats the most shocking thing is ... she's been dead a year and she's popped into say boo ... sorta but she has her killers after her still.


Laura's friend, Pauls mate

This is a one shot as a spin off from 'Lost Girl' (you don't have to read it but it'll make more sense if you did), Laura's best friend comes to visit and catches the eyes of Paul:

Paul's POV:

"HAHA! I win" I hooted to Laura. Grinning she leaps at me before ruffling up my hair. Feeling shock drip onto my features I grab her around the waist and walk her to the ocean with the boys following laughing at out antics. Screaming Laura starts kicking me. Rolling my eyes I drop her in the sand letting it poof around her.

Then she pouted before grinning, leaping up she steals my joint in my pocket. Eyes wide I watch frozen as she throws it in the ocean. Turning she see's shocked face's.

"what? you really think because I'm against drugs I didn't know you did them?" She said incredulously looking each one of us in the eyes.

"Sorry baby we didn't want you to know in case you punished us..." Marko said quietly before hugging her and kissing her nose making her blush.

"and I wouldn't punish you if I found out by other means?" she said with a straight face looking at us all again before she burst out laughing.

"guys I was against drugs because they can kill you! we're vampires so I don't mind it!" She laughed grinning at us. We all slowly laughed as well, before Sam came forward hugging her asking if she can try them.

"um.. no because you are only 16 and not a vampire so they can still kill you! just two more years little dude, same to you Laddie!" She said gently smirking the whole time as Sam and Laddie pouted before running off to the comic book store to meet twiddle and dumb.

Rolling her eyes she wrapped an arm around Marko and followed David to the deck's where we parked our bikes. After about twenty minutes she and Marko split away to feed as did David and Dwayne as they spotted their prey of choice. Glancing around I saw an oddly dressed girl skipping by. She was gorgeous.

She had bright red dyed hair that fell in waves down her back to her lovely ass. She wore skin tight leather trousers making her legs perfect and the knee high platform boots could do some real amazing damage. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a bright green smiley face poking it's tongue out on and it glowed in the dark. She had a black and brown old fashioned mail bag strung over her shoulder with what looked like a hoodie sleeve hanging out. She had a black top hat on her head and round glasses in casing her eyes but the lenses were bright yellow making her all the more unique and she glanced around looking for something or someone.

She had plump lips painted white so she looked like a mannequin, walnut shaped eyes and a cute button nose which had a little black stud in and her cheeks held a little baby fat that refused to let go. Her heart shaped face was perfect. Now I could see as she lifted her left arm to re-adjust her arm I could see a little bat shape tattooed on her wrist contrasting greatly. She had ivory smooth creamlike skin and a permanent blush adorning her high cheek bones. Smiling like a cheshire I approached her slowly following as she searched before she suddenly paused cocking her head to the side and squealed making me flinch. Her now ecstatic figure almost vanished as she hopped away leaping at a girl with dark hair speeding up I saw the girl in case each other squealing and jumping in a circle, finally I saw the dark-haired girls face. It was Laura and behind her a few feet was Dwayne and Marko.

Groaning I jumped as David's hand slapped my shoulder chuckling.

"Seems like your prey is now off the menu" he chuckled. Glaring I looked at him and he smirked in response before dragging me to meet the strange but gorgeous girl.

Upon arriving the two had just pulled apart and Laura was starting to introduce everyone.

"This is Marko, my boyfriend and Dwayne and behind you that is David and Paul" she said pointing at each of us while grinning. Laughing the new girl smiled without turning around she simply said:

"nice to meet you, I'm Amy I guess now you know, you can't eat me you will stop following me Paul?" she smirked before turning to face me while we looked at her in shock. Sighing she removed her yellow abnormal glasses pulled her hat up and placing them underneath before pulling the hat down and opening her eye looking into mine.

Her eyes were violet with specks of silver around the pupil and then I felt a tug towards her. She was my world, and she was mine.

Amy' POV

After I basically told them I knew what they were I turned to the one hunting me before pulling my awesome glasses under my hat before looking to him.

His eyes were like emeralds that sparkled possession, curiosity and lust. Grinning I went to him as I felt the mate bond click and appeared to kiss his mouth before I rubbed my nose against his stealing a joint from his jacket pocket that just so happened to be peaking out. Turning smiling like an insane person I went to the shocked David and patted his pockets before frowning in disappointment. Moving on I checked Dwayne and yelling in success while pulling the lighter from his pocket.

Smirking I went and sat on the planks of wood preventing wandering people to fall to their death ... I bet though there is loads of ghosts hanging around. Thinking thoughtfully I leaned back until a arm placed itself around my waist and prevented me from falling. Looking into Pauls eyes I raised an eyebrow smirking.

"you have nothing to worry about I won't fall. Now I'm bored what do you guys do other then eat people when your here?" Snapping from the shock at once Laura sputtered before suggesting we talk in private. Grinning I stood up and climbed on the banister and walking along it smoking Pauls joint towards their bikes. Laura and Paul were next to the banister watching me carefully as Dwayne showed no expression and David showed curiosity, when he saw me analyzing him he smirked and I simply grinned. Hopping over each post that got in the way of my walk I grabbed people's attention before my glare made them turn it else ware.

When the bikes were in view I screamed jumping down. "TO THE BAT CAVE!" laughing.

Paul smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me ... well trying to until I pulled him into doing a dance around the deck and hopping on the front of his bike. Pouting he asked me to move.

"nope!" is said emphasizing the 'p'. Grinning I turned it on as I saw the other boys on the bikes before frowning and looking around.

"where's Laddie and Sam?" Frowning Laura who was hugged into Marko's back replied saying they live with the Frogs until they reach 18. Chuckling I patted the back of the bike giving a puppy look to Paul who dramatically sighed. I handed him the joint making him smile which I returned.

"have you ever driven a bike before?" he asked before slowly getting on emitting smirks from the others.

"nope, always wanted to though..." I said thinking back to when my mum smashed the moped I got, so I never got a chance to try it out...

"HELL NO!" I shook my head looking at Paul as he tried to switch out places without getting off. Smiling I turned the key giving him a evil look and we took off, into the night making people scream at me.

"shut up!" was all I screamed back laughing as I dodged people barely missing them, Paul tried to take hold of the bars but I slapped his hand away until he finally relented and held me tight around my waist.

Looking around I saw the boys and Laura around me smirking and Laura laughing before shouting across to me.

"you haven't changed one bit! at least this time it wasn't the school bus!" I smirked in response and fell behind David since he was after all the leader.

"You could get yourself killed!" Paul hissed in my ear, I smiled sadly turning to him as his expression turned panicked and rolling my eyes turned back looking at the road.

"I promise were we to have an accident we wouldn't die..." I said laughing thinking over the accident ...

Shaking my head my hat fell of reaching back to grab it I missed. Paul fortunately grabbed it just as it left my reach and placed it on his head nabbing the glasses from my head putting them on making me grin.

"you look beautify Pauline!" I shouted to him making him pout and the others holler out. Laughing I looked around and pulled to a stop suddenly as we reached the end of the cliff. We were about three ft from the edge and I looked down shrugged and got of nicking my hat.

"HEY!" he whined as I rolled my eyes skipping down the stair case after a smirking David.

"don't whine Paul you can wear it later in bed" I winked back as his jaw dropped. Laura laughed linking a arm with me as we giggled back at Dwayne's smirk and Marko's cheshire grin.

As we entered the cave I grinned and dragged a laughing Laura to the fountain jumping up and pulling her with me as I climbed up the next rim and the next until I was at the top giggling at the shocked expressions I played with the little pump which used to release the water.

"why ... are you sitting on a fountain?" Dwayne asked smirking up at me and I shrugged grinning as Laura started climbing up to me.

"you know you can fly up hear right?" I asked trying to contain my laugh as she huffed and flew up trying to make me jump to which I flicked her nose causing her to pout.

"soooo... who wants to ask first?" I said after a awkward silence overpowered the room. Dwayne shrugged and sat on a sofa reading a book. Marko flew onto a cliff in the cave cooing to birds as Paul circled the fountain watching me. David sat in a wheelchair rolling back and forth looking at me.

"how do you know we are vampires?" David asked straight away making me roll my eyes.

"because I met vampires before" I said grinning before I stood measuring the distance between me and a chain which I assume held the huge ass chandelier in the far corner. Crouching I leapt to it grabbing the chain tightly and swung. Giggling I looked around to see Laura who was watching me trying to figure out what changed, David looked amused, Dwayne never looked up from his book and Marko watched me while petting a bird. Paul looked shocked before he flew to me folding his arms smirking.

"how do you plan to get down?" smirking back I let go and fell laughing at his shocked face. Landing harshly on my feet I looked back up to see everyone shocked and Paul looked scared.

"are you ok?" Laura said starting to sprint at me.

Grinning I hopped over to the chandelier and climbed between the silver swirls picking a few glass beads as I passed to the top so once again I was towering people. Aiming I flicked a bead at Dwayne ignoring his glare and dodging the bead that came flying back at me.

Choosing my next victim I whistled quietly making the bird that was near sleep in Marko's hand fly to me and flutter around my face settling on the hoop that the chain was attached to. Smirking at his expression I fired a bead at him hitting him in the nose. Grinning he flung it back just hitting my arm, picking up six more I threw them all at him with only two missing. He jumped down and ran at a human speed to me throwing them as he went and hid behind a rock.

"ha-ha no fair!" I whined before aiming at David upon meeting his glare I turned away slightly and looked apologetic before I smirked and threw a bead at him which froze his shocked look making the rest look at me in surprise. Suddenly a hand appeared beneath me and yanked me down making me yelp.

"you did not just throw a bead at me did you?" David's playful face popped into my vision, looking like I was thinking I shrugged before trying to jump down and away. He took my hat though. Freezing I leaped at him trying to get my hat which he held out of reach.

"give me my hat!" I whined before I tried to climb up him making him smirk before he threw it and held onto me spinning me around.

"MEANIE!" I shouted when he dropped me onto the sofa Dwayne was sitting glaring at me.

"Hay don't glare at me! he's the one who dropped me! and not to mention shouldn't you be more mature as the head vampire hmm?..." I asked dramatically flying my arms in fake aggravation, while standing and sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor glaring back.

I was met by silence looking around David and Dwayne now sat on the sofa. Paul was sitting next to me wearing my hat, and Marko n Laura were cuddled on the lone chair but all watching me before chuckling some nervous others shocked.

Rolling my eyes I went to grab my hat but Paul simply took hold of my hand and pulled me to him so I was in his lap still holding my wrists together. Pouting I looked him in the eyes and glared playfully to which he grinned and pulled me closer kissing my nose.

"EW! boy cooties!" I said playfully smirking before I leaned to him and licked his lips before pulling away to see his half lidded eyes widen at me before he smiled showing all his teeth and kissed my lips surprising me. Smiling into the kiss we both ran our arms around each other to get closer.

"hu hum" Laura cleared her throat making me pull back before glaring at her.

"mine!" I said playfully grinning holding him closer and turning so I had my back on his chest, responding he wrapped both arms around me and pulled me closer so I could feel his slight warmth. Leaning down he nipped my ear groaning mine gently making me giggle.

"ok all on the open air we have questions!" David smirked with a curious gaze to which I nodded knowing it was serious now. Relaxing in Pauls hold I looked around waiting for the first question but nobody spoke.

"ok well this would work if one of you at least asked a question for me to answer" I huffed.

"oh sorry ... how did you no we were vampires?" Laura said quickly rolling my eyes I replied.

"I said before, I met vampires before" she looked shocked before nodding, "ok how did you know them? where are they now? how are you alive? did you hurt yourself when you fell?" she asked in a hurry.

"Ok, they killed me, I don't know where they are and nope I'm fine because I'm actually dead" I smirked as Paul's grip tightened. Silence echoed the room before Dwayne cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes.

"so are you a vampire? I'm sure we would have smelled you?" he was looking very interested.

Smiling sadly I returned the gaze, "no I'm not a vampire I'm just ... dead. A ghost I think." I said gently.

"How can you be here? why are you here?" David asked as Dwayne looked deep in thought.

"when I died, I ... got flashes so to speak of you all. What happened with the last head and i saw Paul and I heard the word 'mate' and then the sign Santa Carla came into my mind and since I have been heading here." I spoke gently and tried to forget the memories even the it inevitable.

"So when did you ... die?" Laura asked gently and I could see tears shining in her eyes. Smiling back I said last year. Shocked was the expression as Paul turned me to face him and asked.

"Why did it take you so long?" flinching I looked down and stated.

"I can only travel at night during the day I ... die again sort of..."

"what's wrong?" he sounded very concerned and so I sighed.

"I'm trapped, in this world because I was made for you. The vampire who killed me knew if you kill another vampires mate they come back... so I returned as a ghost and he tried to claim me but I can go invisible so he found a talisman. The talisman freezes my physical form when I come to life at night and so he " I trailed of fighting tears and Paul hugged me.

"Did he claim you?" I could hear the repressed anger. I shook my head and he relaxed. Sighing I explained:

"When you become a ghost you become a physical form at night during the day I just ... die again like how I was killed" I flinched before continuing "He somehow knew what happens and thought since I couldn't run away during the day I would be perfect as his and put a talisman on me so I couldn't 'hide' and he or his friends would be there at all times so I wasn't able to remove it. After three months I still wouldn't allow him to claim me because I knew I belonged to Paul, during the day I would see memories and you lot and parts of your past, my mind was telling me to get to you soon...A few days ago the one guarding me got attacked by a vampire hunter and I tore away the talisman the moment the hunter turned to me and I ran. I flew and flew hiding. Three nights ago I got here I saw you Paul and I knew smiling and happy I thought the best way to introduce myself. I decided I couldn't part any longer tonight so i thought to approach my best friend and here we are" I finished while they let it sink in.

"what did they do at night if they were trying to claim you? and how couldn't they?" David pondered frowning. Sighing I looked to him and said "He couldn't claim me because when you claim you are claiming the body and soul. My body and soul was made for Paul and even though I am dead that changes nothing, when they got close they would feel a pain and after each had a go they figured my soul was bound to Paul when my heart stopped beating and they couldn't claim me until our souls met, they spent ages trying to get me to tell them where you guys were but they would kill you and I couldn't let them!" I finished hugging into Pauls side and I felt him stroke up my back calmingly.

"Amy?" Laura said gently now kneeling next to me looking me in the eyes.

"what did they do to try and get you to talk?" she sounded scared and I knew what she thought happened and what's worse I couldn't deny anything.

Gasping she hugged me and asked how I had no scars, sighing I looked down breathing deeply i told them

"the body returns the way it was before death each night and you can't die again when in physical form or sleep, eat drink anything." I was cracking and I knew it.

"they burnt me, stabbed, sliced, peeled anything they could do because I would bleed and be caused pain but I can't die... like I said trapped" I said in a shaky breath as Laura hugged me closer.

"did they ... did they uh hum you no..you?" she said hesitant and I could feel sorrow, anger and concern pouring of her. I nodded slightly as she growled and paced. Pausing she looked me in the eyes thinking ... there it was she understood. Her eyes widened and she let a cry fall from her lips as the boys watched confused. Marko rushed and held her.

"what's wrong?" he asked but she shook her head and carried on watching me sadly before David stated day was closing in. Flinching I followed them to the cave and watched David and Dwayne jump up. Paul wouldn't leave my side, Laura and Marko went into a bedroom.

I felt it as my body started to burn. I cried silently as my skin peeled away to the bone and the muscle and blood fell to the floor and vanishing, looking into Pauls shocked face I kissed him as pain raged my body and I felt spikes plague threw my skin down my back as my long dead heart beat once and I felt myself fade away smiling comfortingly at Paul.

NIGHTFALL

Moaning I felt my skin and muscle heal together tingling as my fingers twitched into view and my skeleton melded the broken bones. My skin stitched itself together as the blood burned threw my veins bringing my skin its light glow and then just as the pleasure pulsed into my skin my eyes snapped open.

Seeing Paul made me happy and I threw myself at him smiling but since my mind was still trying to send waves of life into my dead form but keep my soul and physical form together I tripped making us both tumble together.

Hitting the ground I gazed at him and smiled sadly as he smiled gently but I could see the determined anger in his dark eyes. Glimpsing around I saw nobody else here questioningly I gazed at my soul mate and he pulled us both up at vampire speed.

"they left so we could talk, me and David awoke in the day ... we I awoke and since he's the head he felt it and together we thought of how to help you and have an idea" he murmured against my lips.

Nodding I licked my lips and held his hand pulling us into the main cave before we sat on the moth eaten sofa facing each other.

"what would happen if we mate, I would mark you meaning bite you drink some of your blood and you could try and drink my blood. Then the next night you bite me and if you are able to drink it them you become vampire." I knew about the bond but I was worried because when I ever drank anything I would throw it back up. Hesitantly I nodded gazing at him I told him this and he said

"it's worth a shot, I don't want you in pain and then we can kill the fuck wits who hurt you!" Smiling I kissed him fully gently I but his bottom lip before moaning and we both fought with our tongues for dominance. Pushing me down he placed a knee between my legs gently and kissed down my jaw before looking me in the eyes.

Smiling nervously I told him "I've never had ... um before..." he frowned and kissed me again trying to get me to continue.

"They r..rraped me every night as punishment but I was virgin when I died. So I um healed every time. They loved it because they hurt me and pleasured themselves, they sometimes drank my blood from the wounds because I would never faint and so I was a blood bag and um toy" Blushing madly as tears swam down my face I kept playing with my two fingered ring that had 'FUCK YOU' written in it.

Gently but firmly Paul lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes before pulling me up into his lap kissing my forehead.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear making me smile and face him before I hugged him tightly because he was the only thing that kept me going.

"I love you too, I'm so sorry!" I whispered back sobbing I let the fear, anger and pain rage threw me and he just held me comfortingly promising he would always be there for me.

"I was so scared! they killed my family, we " I sobbed into his chest taking a deep breath I continued, he needed to know I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"We were at a wedding, my big brothers. We all went with him and his new bride to the place to sign the certificate. Me, mum, dad, James my brother his wife Sage her mother and father and my baby sister. We went in the white limo we were about half a mile away when the car flipped. All I heard were screams, there was six vampires the leader took me and my sister after sensing something about me before he figured it out and held me and Julie my four year old sister as we watched them rip and tear my family apart. I screamed fought but he didn't notice. They took us to a big abandoned warehouse where they tied me up, one of them was joking to another about how he only likes little boys. Screaming they destroyed her, fed her blood laughing the whole time. I didn't know what they were yet but when she passed out they turned to me, first they burnt me before peeling my skin away and breaking my bones. My sister awoke drank all my blood as I became her first kill, I saw blood your face before I awoke a ghost. They ... they welcomed me laughing before handing me a video that had been recorded from the old CCTV outside the building"

I gulped the lump in my throat huddled into Paul and sobbed remembering this he just held me tight, feeling his rage I knew he knew that I needed to get this all out.

"they had tied her up outside recording her panicked, alone I could read her lips as she screamed for me they had recorded her meeting the sun. She started burning away still screaming help and I could see her pain as her body slowly turned to ash. They gave me the ash and what was left." I cried playing with the necklace around my neck sobbing into Pauls shoulder feeling him growl.

We sat for hours like that until the boys came home Laura and Marko asked if I was ok and Dwayne gave me sympathetic glances. David simple watched me and Paul before asking when we were going to try bonding.

Grinning I sat up dragging Paul with me hiding my emotions was easy now I had to do it then and I can do it now. Winking me and Paul went into a bedroom attached to a long hallway. We came into a light green and gold themed room which looked french. All the furniture was white wood including a big bed, two bedside tables, a little bureau, closet, dresser, bookcase and a rocking chair. Sitting in the light green blankets that adorned the bed Paul sat next to me and stroked my neck looking me in the eyes for permission. He got it, leaning down he nipped my neck gently before licking and kissing it. Then I felt his teeth morph on my skin becoming sharper as they pushed into my neck. The moment he took a drag of my blood I felt my skin become tighter as I moaned, arching my back I gripped his arms as he took another gentle sip. As he pulled away he gazed at me with lust filled eyes biting into his arm.

Looking at the wound to his face I gently kissed his blood covered mouth and gazed into his yellow eyes before licking the blood on his arm teasingly before I placed my blunt teeth into the deep gouges his created and swallowed a gulp of sweet blood, it was rich like cocoa but sweet like butterscotch. After a few moments I had about three mouthfuls he pulled away gently and kissed me.

Feeling dizzy I grinned my mind swirling as I told him, at his confused look I drowsily explained I shouldn't be able to feel dizzy since I was dead. Smiling he laid me on the crisp sheets and pulled my bag of which I forgot. Placing it on the bedside table he laid next to me, twisting into his protective arms I smiled and mumbled "I forgot to make you wear my hat" before falling asleep the first time in a year.

NEXT NIGHT

I dreamed I can feel warm blood filling my veins and I can hear my heart beating, glancing down I jumped on Paul in excitement making him shout in shock as I didn't stop bouncing when he was awake. He smirked understanding, I was alive I could breath, eat, sleep and now I can become vampire to be with Paul, my soon to be brothers, best friend and now sister. Paul checked my neck and claimed his mark was still there.

Leaping from the room I ran to the others shouting. "I HAVE A PULSE!" I was bouncing around the room hugging everyone before running back into the room grabbing my bag and yanking my dark grey hoodie out which had 'Midnight Snacking Expert' printed on the front, pulling it on quickly I ran back jumping on Pauls back grabbing my hat on the way.

"let's go!" I grinned still on Paul's back. Frowning David asked where, I just gave him a look saying 'are you stupid?' he smirked leaning on the cave wall.

"why are we going to the boardwalk?" he chuckled.

"because one. I haven't eaten in a year, two you lot need to hunt and three ... I want to!" I finished poking my tongue at him. Laughing Paul carried me to the entrance before shooting into the sky making me squeal.

"a warning would've been nice..." I muttered when he sat me down on the back of his bike. Grinning he gave me a joint. Smiling I nabbed Dwayne's lighter as he passed and lit it smiling as the warm fumes spread in my body making my mind reach cloud nine almost instantly. Dreamily I held onto Pauls waist while we drove to the boardwalk. Leaping around Paul the others split of as me and Paul got some funnel cake. As I saw a ugly man with a bright green mohawk pass I gained a evil grin which Paul caught onto straight away. Smirking we both ran after him, every few seconds he would peak back looking around since I'm sure he could sense us following him. After five minutes or so Dwayne, David, Laura and Marko turned up as Paul caught them up on our plan. Laura and Marko objected slightly but me and Paul gave them both the puppy eyes and quivering lips until they caved. Dwayne just laughed while David smirked and evil smirk.

"ok everything ready? are you sure you can do this Amy?" Paul asked quietly as David, Dwayne and Marko stood leaning against the wall opposite the mohawk dude who was now leaning against a bin in front of a banister. They stood looking at him every few minutes until Laura walked past him.

She strode in front of him smiling flirtatiously swinging her hips suggestively. Mohawk man leered at her short skirt started to babble trying to flirt while puffing his chest out. I walked quietly behind him on the banister while Laura kept his attention else ware ... which happened to be his chest his eyes kept drifting to. Rolling my eyes I gained a wicked grin as I slowly chopped his 9 spikes of hair into different lengths. Grinning I took the rotten fish bone that Paul childishly gave me sticking into his hair gently, but as he started to get closer to Laura I had to reach across balancing VERY carefully sighing softly I leaned back gently and kneeled curling my knees under myself before jumping down soundlessly. Walking away a bit I glanced back to Laura seeing her slightly panicked expression I turned and came up to Laura.

"Hey sweetie!" I said wrapping a arm gently around her waist pulling her to me kissing her cheek. When she giggled a little.

"hay baby! what took you so long!" she sighed looking like she was about to cry, to him it would look sad to me I could see she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"erg I'm so sorry some idiot kept me at work!" I exclaimed looking at him thoroughly before standing to my full height.

"OIY! stop staring down my fiancées top before I have to kick your family jewels so hard you can't reproduce! but actually with that hair do I think I would do the world a favour!" I snarled at him holding back a chuckle at the end I dragged her away as we almost cried of laughter. Looking to our left as we walked we could see Paul, Dwayne, David and Marko howling in laughter.

Turning back I could see him feeling his uneven spikes and drifting around his head he came across the half rotten fish before he yelled out angrily. "YOU!" he screamed looking me in the eyes. Looking confused I raised an eyebrow as he started to follow us.

"Shit ... hmm maybe split and go back round to the boys?" she suggested to me quickly rolling my eyes I looked back to see him gaining speed.

"Hun your a vampire! call threw the bond we may need hel-" I whispered to her quickly before I was yanked back by my hood.

"You did this?!" I heard a very pissed voice growl in my ear, shivering slightly under the black eyes I shook my head quickly before I turned to face him and kicked him HARD in the family jewels like I threatened but all he did was groan and yank me back to him encasing me in his hard arms, panicking I glance to Laura to see she had gone.

"huh your friend left damn I liked her, even if she was another vampire!" he whispered in harsh predatory voice before carrying me ignoring the kicks I sent to him as he lead me into a small warehouse.

Widening my eyes I looked to him tracing his features. He was one of the vampire's! struggling I tried to yell. only to have his cold hand clamp over my mouth before he threw me into a stack of crates in the far right corner. Feeling splinters slice my skin I moaned, looking up I saw them. There was the vampires who ruined my life... and death ...and life again I guess?

Shivering under the hatred I stood on my wobbly legs as I thought. The boys and Laura would be here soon I had to wait. Gulping I took a step further back.

Grinning the leader who was very muscular with blonde hair and a slight tan stepped forward but appeared in front of me. Yelping I tried to jump back but his hand buried itself in my loose hoodie pulling me up so I was eye level with him. Smirking he dropped me where my legs gave out making me land with a 'oomph'.

Looking around quickly I saw the others had left. Looking back into his eyes I saw anger and hatred scream at me.

"you think we didn't follow you?! you think you can escape me? don't worry my boys are taking care of yours" he growled leaning down sniffing me, running his nose down my neck I whimpered thinking to hold it out but fear overpowered me as I attempted to shuffle away.

"you see I know he marked you making you human, so that means now I can claim you!" he stated maliciously before ripping my hoodie in half and throwing it across the room. Looking over my clothes he smirked and ran his hands up from mine before gripping my shoulders tightly pulling me to my feet.

Tears made themselves known as I screamed in pain from where his nails dug in to my skin harshly, rolling his eyes he spun me trapping me against a wall with my back facing him. Whimpering as his hand ripped the neck on my t-shirt down the neck to get a better look at Pauls bite.

Huffing in anger he pushed himself closer to me rubbing himself over me, biting my lip I shove backwards catching him with surprise I shot to the door. Hearing snarls and ripping I pulled the heavy wood door open seeing Laura on the floor with a plank of wood sticking out her stomach with Marko trying to fend a vampire who kept going for her while David, Dwayne and Paul fought the other three. I ran to Laura straight away holding the plank. Looking in her eyes asking she nodded as I yanked it back about half the way out. But before I could get it fully out I was thrown across the beach. Hearing a roar I glanced back and saw Paul rip the head off the vampire he was facing before blurring to me.

"are you ok?" he asked touching my face and back gently, smiling I nodded looking at the others. Laura had got the plank out and was helping Marko finish of. David and Dwayne were both just finishing up as well. All of them headed to me and Paul while looking out for the leader. Suddenly Laura was thrown into the ocean making a big splash which just reached me. Glaring she reappeared a few moments later as Marko pulled her out. They all soon stood in front of me and Paul when the leader appeared standing where they were, picking his nails but he didn't release me from his anger filled gaze.

"As a fellow head I demand a fight" he spoke harshly glaring at us all, smirking David nodded stepping forward but the leader simply shook his finger tutting when the boys and Laura followed suit.

"nope, I demand a one on one fight with blondie there" he said smirking nodding his head into Pauls direction. Growling Paul stood helping me up turned me to kiss my lips gently and walked to the leader.

After they fought I was near tears, Paul had been thrown into a pile of rocks and the deck being stabbed in the gut in between, it appears the head is much older. Shaking I frantically looked to David who was glaring at the other vampire.

"He asked for a one on fight and like a moron Paul accepted so we cannot interfere until one is dead" he growled.

Frantically I looked back as they all released a growl. Paul was laying bruised and bloody in the sand shivering from blood loss groaning. Laura had attempted to jump and interfere but Marko held her back as it was a territorial fight over me.

Growling myself when the other head lifted a stake about to plunge it into Pauls chest. I ran back and grabbed a small rusted anchor from between the rocks which I spotted when looking for help earlier. Running I leaped at the other head as Paul shouted no trying to stop me. I lifted it smashing it into the smarmy bastards face making him growl and reach to me with his clawed fingers to rip my throat out. I Panicked and thrust the sharp arrow headed anchor into his chest. Pausing he Screamed before shoving me away with the last of his strength as I smashed into the sand. Groaning I glanced up and saw Paul a few feet away stroking his face gently I hid myself into his chest when the head exploded in fire.

After a few moments I pulled away looking at Paul, tears trained down my eyes upon seeing him unconscious glancing to a panicked David he ordered Dwayne and Marko to get a couple of humans pronto. Shaking my head I looked to Laura as she was next to David and asked for a knife.

"NO we cannot let you do it Paul would be furious at us!" Laura cried, but David looked me in the eyes before handing me a switch army knife. Grabbing it I plunged it into my arm and dragged it about two inches down as David lifted Pauls head gently and nodded to me.

Pushing my wound to his mouth I looked to David as he didn't take any pulling my arm away David collected some blood on his fingers and smothered it around Pauls mouth and pushed my arm back to his mouth as he latched on.

Smiling threw my tears I watched as the minor wounds slowly stitched together. Dwayne arrived with a homeless woman who looked dead already and he picked the blade I had dropped up slashing her throat and David pulled my arm away.

Paul drank and drank from her until she was whiter then paper, smiling at him I hugged him as his eyes fluttered. Coughing he hugged me back until Laura pulled me into her arms and flew me to the cave explaining Dwayne would carry Paul as David and Marko got the bikes after Marko got another human.

After cleaning my wound I went and saw Paul in the room he brought me last night grinning I slid next to him in bed ignoring Dwayne Paul shot Dwayne a glare and hugged me closer huffing Dwayne left.

"I love you so much please don't do that again!" I cried into his now healed shoulder.

Chuckling he kissed my forehead and asked me to mate, rolling my eyes I gaze at him in shock.

"sweetie I had two complete humans and some of your blood for dinner, I am fully better now and I would feel better knowing that we were connected as well as your able to protect yourself. Looking over him and his blood soaked clothed I nodded as he grinned rolling me over and ripping my t-shirt. Frowning I mourned my favourite t-shirt, smirking he vanished leaving me alone, smirking I removed all my clothes except my light blue silk underwear and watched the door. When he returned I grinned and pounced at him, he was wearing my top hat but what caught my full attention was that he was shirtless showing his pale abs and muscles, he wasn't overly muscled but you could see them and they made me almost drool. He was perfect. He was mine.

We mated marking each other and I became a full vampire teasing everyone on the boardwalk every night and snuck Laddie and Sam a few joints much to the boys amusement. Laura was NOT happy.

The End ... well until the next one-shot :D

I hope you enjoyed this I loved writing it and the links to the clothes and what I pictured her to look like are on my profile. Please review and tell me what you think. :)

Next I plan to do a Dwayne one shot.


End file.
